


Lolixington

by Agent_Washyngton



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Play, Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Bedwetting, Diapers, Dressing, Drugging, Force Feeding, Kidnapping, Multi, PTSD, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Washyngton/pseuds/Agent_Washyngton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission for an anonymous friend.</p><p>An age play fic where Locus and Felix kidnap Wash to make him dependent on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Night." A familiar voice said. Wash didn't know what happened but he blacked out. When he did wake up he was being held by someone talking.  
"We got him. Time to play house." The same voice said.  
"Wake up, little Washy." Felix said, starting to nudge Wash.  
Wash groaned. He felt warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes and saw the two mercenaries. He was laying on Locus' lap and his legs on Felix's. Neither was wearing their armor. Wash smirked he could take them. When he tried to get up, he was stiff and could barely move.  
"No, Washy." Felix said. "You've been drugged. For safety."  
"If you behave, we won't do it." Locus said.  
"You can't!" Wash screamed.  
"You can't-!!" He was shocked by the collar on his neck.  
"No. No. Baby." Felix said. "If you go past the base without us, or misbehave. It will shock you."  
Wash's eyes were watering from the pain. He didn't want to cry.  
"It is okay, baby." Felix said, taking him onto his lap. "It will come off, but only at bath time."  
Wash felt his chest jump. Were they actually going to do it?  
"It will stay on at bedtime though." Felix said. "Now who wants to play?"  
Wash was stiff, slow, and scared. What were they gonna do to him?  
Felix picked up the about 6 foot tall freelancer and put him in a large playpen.  
"Now play nicely, like always." Felix said.  
Wash had his eyes closed, but opened when he felt the floor. Felix was standing over him, with a cat plushy, and other toys in the pen.  
"What...?" Wash said, unsure of what was happening.  
"Play, like a good boy, while I make dinner." Felix said, and kissed Wash's forehead. Before he went into the kitchen, he turned on a cartoon for Wash.  
Wash sat down in the pen, and tried to tune out the cartoon.  
He lied down on the floor, still weak from the drugs.  
"Dinnertime, for my little kitten." Felix said, and pulled Wash out of the play pen. Wash groaned at Felix.  
"Sorry baby, you have to eat up here." He said and placed him in a highchair. Wash groaned loudly. "Someone is hungry."  
Felix shoved the tray in, trapping Wash's arms.  
"What!?" Wash yelled. "You can't! Let me out of here!!"  
"Oh shush, fussy baby." Felix said, and put a bib on Wash.  
Locus came over with some mushy food and a sippy cup full of juice.  
"Now be a good boy." Locus said, and got a spoonful of mush for Wash.  
Wash began to squirm and shut his mouth.  
"Open up!" Locus said, sternly and forced the spoon into Wash's mouth, leaving residue on his face.  
Wash had a bit of a coughing attack, after swallowing the mush.  
"Would Washy like something to drink?" Locus asked  
Wash nodded. "Yes..."  
He felt part of the sippy cup go into his mouth. Wash gulped down a lot until Locus moved it away.  
"Now open." Locus said, and kept feeding Wash. Wash decided it would be easiest to just obey, and opened his mouth.  
"Good boy." Locus said, and wiped his mouth. Wash squirmed a little more and pouted. Which made Locus smirk. "Looks like a certain, little boy doesn't like his mouth being wiped."  
"Of course I don't." Wash said, pouting.  
Locus fed him another spoonful. "Come on, last bite."  
Wash pouted and ate it.  
"Good, little Washy." Locus said, wiping his mouth and taking the bib off. "You can go play now."  
He picked up Wash and put him in the playpen. Felix was waiting for him in there.  
"Hey, baby boy." He said and took Wash onto his lap. "Looks like someone enjoyed his dinner." Felix said, and rubbed his stomach.  
Wash groaned at him.  
"Aw, you sound tired. Before bed, maybe baby should have a bath."  
Wash's eyes shot up.  
"N-No!!"  
Locus sat on the couch and joined in.  
"Hm... Sounds like he may need some help sleeping. A bath may help or..." He said, pulling out a large syringe.  
Wash began to shake. He always hated needles, and the epsilon implant did nothing to help him. Felix sighed and held onto him.  
"Oh, Washy. How about some pills then?"  
Wash sighed and nodded.  
Felix handed Wash to Locus, as he got up to get meds.  
"What are they?" Wash asked.  
"Some anxiety, relaxers, and PTSD medicine." Locus said, as Felix sat down with him.  
"Now open wide." Felix said and piled the pills into Wash's mouth, before giving him water to swallow it with.


	2. Chapter 2

Wash was feeling okay. Not good but the meds were helping.  
"Time for bed." Felix said, cheerfully and picked up Wash.  
"Wait, what?" Wash said, the relaxers were kicking in.  
"Don't worry, I won't forget it." Felix said, picking up Wash's plush cat. Felix carried Wash to a room made to look like a small child's room.  
"Let's get your pajamas on." Felix said, taking off Wash's shirt. "I got you kitties."  
He began to take off Wash's pants.  
"I can do it!" Wash said, annoyed.  
"Oh you're such a big boy." Felix said, as he had Wash step into footed pajamas, and zipped him up. Felix walked over to the bookshelf. Wash was left swaying with one hand on the bed.  
"Now, since you were a good boy, you can have a story." He said, as Locus entered and picked him up. He laid Wash down in the bed, and tucked him in. Wash was a little uncomfortable from Locus. Wash let out a small sigh, he did like the bedding. Plus it had cats on it.  
Felix brought a book over and sat next to Wash. "Looks like someone likes the bedding."  
Wash blushed and nodded.  
"It is soft and clean." Felix said, as he began to read. Wash was starting to have a semi clear head and was wondering about the reds, blues, rebels, Feds... Carolina! Were they okay?  
"Washy. David." Felix said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"  
"What, what about my friends? Are they okay?"  
"We only took you." Locus said.  
"Now, just sleep." Felix said and pulled up the blanket to his neck.  
Locus put the cat in Wash's arms. Even though he hated it, but put his arms around the cat. Felix leaned down and kissed Wash's forehead. "And if you need anything, we are down the hall and we have a baby monitor over there in case you need something." Felix said and shut the door.  
There was still a bit of a light due to the nightlight they got him.  
Wash was planning an escape. He could get shocked or run out while naked and wet. He began to blink heavily and yawn more.


	3. Chapter 3

Wash woke up to a full bladder. He hopped out of bed to find a bathroom.  
"Hey, Washy." Felix said, and picked him up. "What are you doing up so early?"  
"Why do you think!? I have to pee!" Wash shouted.  
"Oh, Mr Grouchy." Felix said, putting him down. "The bathroom is over there and no need to be rude!"  
Wash huffed off and headed to the bathroom.  
"If you wet yourself, you will get a bath." Felix said.  
Wash felt his heart jump, again and froze before he felt a warm liquid trickle down.  
"Oh, baby." Felix said and scooped him up. "Don't worry, we will go get you clean."  
"No!! This is your fault!!" Wash began to cry. "I could take the house playing!! The feeding!! Bedtime!! And annoying ass cartoons!! But no!!!" He screamed, and got a short, mild shock. He was struggling to get out of Felix's arms.  
"Papa Locus, we need you over here!"  
Locus injected some meds into his arms, causing him to scream more, but not flail his arms or kick.  
Felix sighed and bounced Wash a little to try to calm him down.  
"Shush. Shush." Felix said, rubbing his hand on Wash's back.  
Once Wash's breathing became normal, Felix carried him to the bathroom. Felix sat him down against the tub.   
"I can shower by myself!" Wash shouted, as Felix took off his collar.  
"My. My. Such a rude, cranky boy." Felix said, as he stripped down Wash. Wash's face turned completely red. "But that is probably because you're tired."  
He put Wash in the tub and turned on the water. Wash began to climb out of the tub. Felix gently pushed him back in.  
"Daddy is going to get you all nice and clean." Felix turned off the water and began to wet Wash's hair. Wash started to squirm. Felix began to shampoo his hair as Locus entered and placed a couple boats, animals, and a duck in the water.  
"Hey, dear." Felix said, as he began to rinse out his hair. "Look up. Daddy doesn't want to get any in your eyes."  
"Felix and I decided you should have these."  
Wash tried to slink further into the tub. It was bad enough Felix was there.  
"Say thank you to your padre." Felix said, leaning in, as he grabbed one of Wash's arms and began to scrub it.  
Wash only grumbled back at him.  
"Sorry, Locus. He is being cranky today."  
"He might be hungry." Locus said, and left the bathroom.  
Wash sighed a little bit as Felix began work on his other arm.  
"Are you hungry?" Felix asked, as he began to clean his stomach. "Is it empty and need food?"  
Wash's stomach growled in response.  
"I would like something..." Wash said  
"After we get your back." Felix said. "Now lean forward." Wash decided it would be best to obey.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're all done." Felix chirped, and drained the water. He grabbed underneath Wash's armpits and pulled him out of the tub. Felix wrapped a towel around him, and began to dry him off. "Let's get you dressed."  
He snapped the collar back on Wash as he was drying him off. Felix helped dress Wash. He wasn't sure what Felix was putting him in but didn't fight it.  
"You look adorable!" Felix cheered, and began to towel off Wash's hair. Felix pulled out a brush and began to brush Wash's hair. "You're gonna look so pretty today."  
"What is it?" Wash asked  
"Hang on." Felix said, as he put something in Wash's hair. "Now you can look."  
Wash was turned to a mirror and saw he was wearing a pink dress, stockings, and a pink bow in his hair. He started to pout.  
"Princess Washy." Felix said, laughing a little and hugged Wash. "You look adorable. And we both know you like dresses."  
Wash pouted more.  
"Come on, don't give daddy that face..." Felix said.  
Wash kept pouting, almost looked like he was gonna cry. Locus came in and picked up Wash.  
"Come on, Wash. Let's get you in something else."  
Wash nodded and held onto Locus. He carried them to Wash's room and pulled out a jumper and pants.  
"You will wear that dress again, just not today." Locus said, helping him dress into his clothes.  
Wash frowned. "I don't want to!"  
"Wash. We know you like to wear dresses."  
Wash turned red. "Actual cute ones, not that piece of shit!"  
He got a small zap and began to whimper.  
Locus picked him up. "Come on, breakfast is ready.  
Wash's stomach was rumbling, but if it was gonna be goop again, he wasn't going to touch it.  
"There is my baby boy." Felix said, and took Wash into his arms. He put Wash into his highchair and moved it up to the table. Arms were trapped again. Wash wanted to scream, but he didn't want to get shocked again.  
Locus put a plate of banana pancakes in front of Wash.  
Wash found it hard to frown. He really did like banana. Felix began to cut it up for him.  
"Open wide." Felix said and put it to his mouth. "Eat and you get your meds."  
Wash ate, but frowned.  
"Someone is being grumpy today. Maybe a shot and a nap is in order." Locus said.  
Wash shook his head. "No shots!"  
"If you eat all your breakfast we won't do it." Felix said and kept feeding him.  
Wash ate, obeying them.  
"Can-Can I...?" He started to say  
"Yes, Washy?" Felix said, and paused feeding him.  
"I have some milk?" Wash asked  
Locus nodded and got up to get it.  
"No need to be shy." Felix said, and fed him another bite.  
Locus placed the sippy cup next to his mouth.  
Wash latched on and began to drink it. Shortly after, he got tired and could hardly move.  
"Come on." Felix said, shoving the fork to his mouth.  
Wash didn't want to get a shot again. He began to cry out of fear.  
"Washy!?" Felix said and freed him. "Tell me what is wrong!?"  
Wash couldn't talk and began to pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Wash woke up, there were arms around him. He groaned a little.  
"Oh, Washy! I am so happy you're okay!" Felix said, and pulled him in closer.  
He was lying in their bed with Felix.  
"You had us worried there for a while." Felix said. "You started to cry during breakfast, and passed out."  
"I couldn't move and I didn't want a shot!" Wash nearly yelled.  
"Oh, baby boy." Felix said. "I guess those relaxants were too strong."  
"What!?"  
"I had papa put some in-"  
"Why!?" Wash yelled and got a small shock. "Ow!!"  
Felix frowned and pulled out his data pad. "I think we can change it to if you go past a certain point."  
"Huh?"  
"Instead of a shock, you'll get punished like a child." Felix kissed Wash's head. "I couldn't stand to see my baby in so much pain."  
"But why did you guys drug me?"  
"We wanted you relaxed before we give you your other meds tonight."  
Wash wasn't sure what to think. They weren't trying to be mean...  
"Do you want to go play or cuddle more?" Felix asked  
"Play..." Wash said, frowning. Felix was setting him up.  
"Okay." Felix said and picked up Wash. "Such a big boy."  
Felix placed Wash in the playpen.  
Felix sat next to him.  
"Want to play?" Felix asked and sat by a dollhouse.  
Wash nodded.  
"I had special dolls made for you." Felix said and handed him a container of dolls. Each one made to look like the freelancers, AIs, reds, blues, Feds, and rebels.  
Wash was aghast. "It-it's..."  
"Thought you would like it." Felix said and picked up Maine.  
"Mine! Mine!" Wash said grabbing for it.  
"No. No grabbing." Felix said.  
"Please!" Wash said  
Felix gave it to him. He held onto him tight.  
Felix was playing while Wash held onto Maine.  
Felix kissed his head. "Have fun." Felix went to his office, Locus sat on the couch and read a book.  
Wash looked at the Freelancers. He missed them, and started to cry. Locus heard him cry.  
"Wash are you okay?"  
He shook his head.  
Locus picked him up. "It is okay." Locus said and bounced him.  
Wash cried into him for awhile.  
"I miss them." Wash said.  
Locus cuddled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. Some of you like sweetlittlemissme and Cabooseheart some write of my favorite. If you have any ideas, please comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix came back and saw Wash cuddling Locus.  
"Want daddy to cuddle?" Felix asked.  
Wash shook his head and stuck his tongue out at him.  
"How come?" Felix asked  
"You... You...!" Wash said and nuzzled into Locus  
"Wash. That is not nice." Felix said, frowning.  
"You weren't being nice to him." Locus said.  
"I miss Maine... And my sister... All of them!!" Wash yelled  
"Well, you have the dolls now." Felix said. "Now be a good boy, or daddy will punish."  
"I hate you!!" He yelled and ran to his room.  
Locus sighed, as Felix got up and went in his room.  
"What do you want!?" Wash yelled  
"You're being naughty. Daddy needs to punish you!" Felix scolded  
"You're not my dad, you lunatic!"  
Felix grabbed Wash and put him over his lap.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!"  
Felix pulled down his pants and smacked Wash's ass.  
"Twenty!! Twenty for being such a bad boy!" He yelled and laid out the punishment. He pulled Wash's cheeks apart.  
Wash was sobbing halfway through the punishment. Felix was hurting him. His ass was bruised.  
Felix stopped. "And that is twenty!"  
He pulled Wash into a hug. When Wash's breathing calmed, he put him on the bed. "There is one more thing." Felix strapped him to bed, legs and arms.  
"What is it?"  
Felix put a diaper on him.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fuck!?" Wash screamed. "I am not wearing this!"  
"Tsk tsk." Felix said. "Baby you need to wear it. Or you can be naked."  
Wash blushed.  
"Now, let's get you your new medicine."  
Wash shook his head. "I don't feel well, daddy..."  
Felix looked shocked. "What is wrong?" He put his hand on Wash's forehead. "Poor baby. You feel warm."  
"I feel cold." Wash shivered being in just a diaper.  
Felix picked him up and put him on the couch with Locus.  
Wash smirked, he had an idea. Wash held onto Locus. "Papa! I am sick!" Wash smiled, Locus did feel warm. "You're warm."  
Locus held him close. Wash crawled onto him.  
"Daddy is making me wear a diaper." He pouted.  
"You'll need it." Locus said, as Felix came in dressed as a nurse.  
"Time to care for baby." Felix put Wash on his stomach, and took off his diaper.  
Wash looked back. "What? What are you doing?"  
Felix put a thermometer in him.  
Wash bit his lip. "Unnnngh..."  
Felix took it out after a minute. "Poor baby. You have a fever." He put the diaper back on him.  
"Papa, give him his cold medicine." Felix said as he went to grab other supplies.  
Locus nodded. He gave Wash a spoonful.  
"Bleh." Wash gagged after and Locus gave him some pills.  
"Sorry, Wash. You need to get better." Locus handed him his sippy cup, full of juice.  
Wash pouted but drank it, he needed to get rid of the after taste.  
Felix came back. He made the couch into a makeshift bed for Wash. "Let's get baby in some jammies and let him rest."  
Locus picked up Wash while Felix held out footy pajamas for him. Wash was put in and zipped up.  
Locus laid on the "bed" with him. Felix put a blanket over them.  
"Warm papa..." He said and nuzzled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's new medicine and sickness with Locus clinging was submitted by sweetlittlemissme. Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays I have been busy.

Felix sat on the other side of the couch, as Wash cuddled Locus.  
"Papa is nice." Wash said, in a small voice. Felix kept watching him. He was getting annoyed.  
"Would my little baby like to see daddy?" He asked  
Wash shook his head. "He is warm."  
Felix frowned. Wash wet himself.  
"W-What is wrong with me!?" Wash screamed, when he felt the warmth in his diaper.  
Felix picked him up. "You're just sick. Daddy will change you." Felix lied, it was one of the meds.  
"I can do it!"  
"No, you're sick and need help." Felix insisted and laid Wash on the ground. Wash blushed, while crying from frustration.  
"It is okay, baby. Accidents happen." Felix said and changed him. "It is all better now.  
Wash was upset. Felix was being nice but he had just fucking changed his diaper.  
Felix pulled Wash into a hug. "It is okay, baby."  
Wash shook his head. "I am not a baby! And I wet myself!"  
Felix shoved a pacifier into his mouth. "Shush. It is okay. You're sick and we're here to take care of you. Locus, can you make him some soup?"  
Locus nodded and got up.  
"We will make you feel much better."


	9. Chapter 9

Felix propped up Wash on the couch. Locus brought soup to him.  
Felix sat next to Wash cuddling him.  
"Baby will feel much, much better." Felix cooed, as Locus fed him. Wash didn't resist. He ate what they fed him, and didn't struggle with his face being wiped.  
When he was done eating, Felix fed him a bottle, unbeknownst to him, was drugged.  
Wash latched on and suckled, not caring. He had already let Felix change him.  
Wash yawned, and wet himself again. He whimpered as he felt the diaper get heavy.  
Felix kissed his forehead and changed him again on the floor. "Time for bed, baby. You're too tired. Felix said, and picked him up. Locus followed.  
Wash leaned into him, as he took Wash to his bed.  
They tucked in Wash, kissed him good night, and left.  
Wash laid there for a bit, before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Wash woke up to Felix changing his diaper. Wash tried to sit up, but he was drugged.  
"Wha... What are you doing?" He slurred his words.  
"Changing your diaper." Felix answered, and finished. "Go back to sleep, David."  
Felix tucked him back in, and kissed his forehead. Wash groaned and went back to sleep.

Felix came back in a couple hours later. Wash was reading a kiddie book in his bed.  
"Hey baby." Felix said, and took him into his arms, and began to read it to him. Wash squirmed out. He wasn't too fond of Felix.  
"Felix-"  
"Daddy!"  
"Daddy..." Wash sighed. "I am hungry."  
"Okay. We will get you your meds and some breakfast. How do you feel today?"  
"I think the fever is gone."  
"Should we check?" Felix asked, pulling out a thermometer.  
Wash shook his head. "No. I feel fine. But I wet myself..."  
"We will give you a bath later." Felix said, and took him out of the room.

Locus was in the the kitchen. Wash smirked and ran to him. "Papa!" He called out and hugged Locus.  
Locus hugged him back. "Hello, David."  
Wash shot Felix a look, and nuzzled into Locus. "Daddy wants me to take a bath. Can I do it by myself?"  
"No." Locus said.  
Wash frowned. "Will you do it instead of daddy?"  
Locus nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is late. I've been busy with school and cosplay making.


	11. Chapter 11

Locus took Wash into the bathroom. He stripped Wash down and then himself.  
"What are you doing!?" Wash shouted  
"Getting in with you. I am a lot more thorough than Felix."  
Locus ran the water and got in with Wash. Wash wasn't expecting this and squirmed.  
"Stop that." Locus said and began to wet him down.  
Once his hair was wet Locus grabbed the shampoo and put a large glob in and began to scrub.  
"Locus you're pulling!" Wash whined  
"It is papa!" Locus said and kept scrubbing. Wash whined. Locus left the shampoo in as he began to scrub down Wash. Wash squirmed more.  
"But Locus-"  
"It is papa, and if you call me anything else I will wash your mouth out."  
Locus went to wash his area.  
"Please! I can do it, Locus-"  
Locus shoved a bar of soap into Wash's mouth. "It is papa. We warned you."  
Wash gagged on the bar, as Locus cleaned his dick and balls.

Wash was sitting on the couch dressed in a cat sleeper still angry about Locus.


	12. Chapter 12

"So what if he cleaned out your mouth and washed you down there." Felix said to Wash  
Wash ignored him  
"He had to get you cleaned eventually." Felix said. "Stop pouting."  
Wash turned away from him. Felix sighed and pulled Wash into his lap.  
"Hey!" Wash squeaked  
"Someone needs some affection today." Felix said hugging Wash. Wash squirmed in his lap lightly.  
"I know baby's upset, he didn't like getting a bath or being punished. Maybe you need breakfast? Grouchy from not eating just yet."  
Wash was moved into Locus's lap as Felix grabbed some food and drugged juice to give Wash. Felix sat down in front of Wash and began to feed him. "Maybe nap time after this."


End file.
